A AwkwardnessShipping Oneshot
by M.K. Rosia
Summary: A oneshot about my two beyblade oc's, Aki Hirosuko watches his crush Sayu Sayomi battle in the first rounds. he sees her walk up to him and asks if he is okay. the two embrace and kiss. AwkwardnessShipping is their shipping name because Aki is abit awkward around people and doesnt know how to show his emotions.


VR: hey guy VampiricRosia here, with another oneshot about my beyblade oc couple AkixSayu. i havent done much with them so i thought id give a little taste of their personalities and their feeling for eachother. ill try to have more of my other couples too.

Disclaimer: i do own Aki Hirosuko and Sayu Sayomi BUT Takao Aoki is the owner of Beyblade as forth i am not.

* * *

Aki Hirosuko stood in the shadows of the entrance to the beyblading stadium. He watched as a brown haired female with blue strikes in her side bangs. Sayu Sayomi. Aki thought as he watched her from his spot. He always did since the day he battled against her. Something about her made his heart pound inside his chest. It was a new feeling to him. He watched her battle and train a lot. Reece said that he should stop stalking her and said something to her. But Aki NEVER really talked to anyone before other than Reece and his sister. Aki sighed feeling pain flow through him. Kito was right, what kind of man can't even say hello to a girl. Aki all ways envied Ryoku, Kito, and the other guys. They had no problems talking to the girls they liked or just girls in general. He really was pitiful. No girl deserves a guy like him. Shy, awkward to be around, But somehow it was natural around Sayu.

"Let it rip" said DJ Jazzman

This caught Aki's attention from his thoughts. He looked up at the screen above and saw that Sayu's beyblade was spinning gracefully around the area. Even her beyblading is beautiful. He thought as he watched unable to look away.

Spiral Sync was attacking in full force. But Aki knew Sayu wasn't using her best moves right away. For such a week opponent, she didn't need to use up her energy. But she always tried to give the weakest of opponent's especially at the beginning of a tournament a chance to hit her. It was a total of five minute before she sent the kid's beyblade flying out of the stadium with just a normal attack. No bitbeast needed. Aki smiled as Sayu was declared the winner.

He watched her as she started to walk to the entrance where he was standing he walked back deeper into the shadows hoping she wouldn't see him. But to his dismay she had seen him.

"Aki-kun" She said looking at him with curious eyes.

He could only look at her. He could feel himself shaking nervously. He hadn't said anything to her since his battle again miheal and he lost. He was so embarrassed but he was glad to her when he opened his eyes.

"Are you okay? You're injuries are alright aren't they?" There was a hint of worried in her voice that made his heart sink in his chest. Her eyes were full of worry and sadness. He didn't like it.

Without thinking he wrapped his arms around her and pushed her close to him, he murmured ,"P-Please, Don't cry" it was more a plead then a murmur.

Aki could feel her arms wrapping around him and her hands rubbing against his back sending chills down his veins. She was so warm.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours and hours. But really it was only until they called Hoshiko up to the stadium to battle.

Aki slowly looked at Sayu. She was still in his arms. But her hands were now on his shoulders. He could feel them moving up to his neck up to his face and their foreheads met. Aki felt like he was going to lose his balance.

"Its okay" He felt Sayu whisper as their lips gently touched.

Aki heart raced faster than any beyblade or any planet could spin. He kisses her back pulling her closer to him. "I love you" he whispered against her mouth. He earned a smiled.

"I love you too." She replied pushing her mouth against his once again.

Their kiss was passionate and longing but there was a bit of innocence's to it that made it so intensely beautiful.

* * *

Pure Fluffy!3 how i love it so...

Thanks for reading

Plz review nicely. no rudeness allowed. i dont mind advice as long as it isnt something cruel..

VR


End file.
